


Fighting Fire with Fire

by softasapoem



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Explicit Language, M/M, Ronan has no chill, Sex, actually neither of them do, adam does not understand feelings, and they love each other for it, but they are big nerdy nerdheads, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softasapoem/pseuds/softasapoem
Summary: Shameless Pynch rambling. No real plot, lots of feelings, mostly rage-fuelled desire. And love. Because, you know, Pynch.





	Fighting Fire with Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my first AO3 work! I feel like "work" is a bit of an overstatement in this case, tbh. Also the first time I have ever written anything smutty so I'm not quite sure about it but here it is anyway.. :)

Adam and Ronan were in the kitchen at the Barns. Fighting. Again. But this one, somehow, had gone beyond the usual bickering. Beyond the usual snark and snarl that could be blown away by a gust of grudging affection. By knuckles brushed, a smirk suppressed into an eye roll, a huff that said, unspoken,  _I’m still yours, asshole_.

“You can’t just do whatever the fuck you want any more, Ronan. There are other people in the world you know. People with lives just as goddam important as yours. When are you going to grow the hell up?”

“I grew up a long fucking time ago, asshole. If you don’t like it you can fuck off.”

“Right, of course, here it is again. I can’t say a damn thing without you calling it off, can I? Is this gonna be it, forever, waiting for the mighty Ronan Lynch to decide this is too hard and drop out like he always does?”

“Forever? What, are you proposing to me now, Parrish?”

“Oh, go to hell, Ronan.”

“Well fuck you too, asshole.”

Adam stormed out the kitchen, slamming the door so hard it ricocheted off the frame and crashed back into the wall.

He made it as far as the front door, clenching his fists until the nails bit into his skin. He pressed one fist between his screwed-up eyes and the other to the door in a slow, muffled punch.

_Dammit, Ronan._

Adam stomped back down the hall and into the kitchen. He wasn’t letting this one go. He’d had it, had enough. He would face Ronan’s cold fury with a blazing rage of his own. Just once, he would let his anger take the wheel.

Ronan was standing at the open fridge, forehead pressed hard against the ice box. His left hand clung to the door, his right gripped the counter top, knuckles white.

Adam kept stomping, anger pulsing through his limbs, propelling him forward. Ronan had no time to wipe the last shred of vulnerability from his face, and his trademark snarl was only half formed as Adam grabbed his shoulder to spin him around.

Confronted by this half-schooled expression, Adam became dimly aware of some instinct other than anger trying to stage a coup inside his chest. His body, however, was moving faster than his brain, and the anger had short-circuited all of his analytical wiring. The result was that, while he did succeed in shoving Ronan up against the fridge, Adam also found himself kissing him. Furiously.

Ronan Lynch, fighter of men, knew a battle when he saw one. Even if that battle was kissing him on the mouth rather than punching him in the face. 

Ronan had never gone into a battle with any thought of losing, and he wasn’t about to start now.

He kissed Adam back with a blazing desire to win… What? He didn’t know, he just knew that he needed to win. The open fridge was ice against his back, Adam’s body all fire against his front. The sensations mingled like fever, and he pushed a shiver away. Pushed away from the fridge, pushed back across the kitchen, pushed Adam’s hips down onto the edge of the kitchen table.

Not breaking the kiss, he clambered, one knee after the other, to straddle Adam’s lap. He was definitely winning.

Their breath was ragged gasps between bitten lips and hot tongues. Ronan’s hands were in Adam’s hair, tugging his head back. Adam’s fingers were in the small of Ronan’s back, forcing away the space between their hips.

Shirts were ripped off and flung without regard across the kitchen. Like an arm wrestle, they strained against each other and Adam was forced onto his back with a thud. Ronan pinned Adam’s hands beside his head in triumph, and growled into his mouth between kisses, “Happy now? You… I… Fuck…”

“Shut the fuck up, Lynch”

“Fine. Fucker.”

But he couldn’t. Couldn’t shut up. Couldn’t stop himself.

Ronan spat the words out as though they were sour milk. “I fucking…  _love_ you. Asshole.”

Silence.

Adam  _glared_.

Ronan blinked.

In the flash of confusion and adrenaline, Adam flipped Ronan over and pressed him to the table, hard. He could see Ronan’s heart pounding, mirroring his own. The coup was still raging in his chest.  _Outside_ , he thought, and flung himself back into the battle pinned beneath him.

Lips crashed onto lips, tongue wrestled tongue, hips fought hips once again. The fight had been a wall of fire between them, but now something started to shift, subtly. The fire spread low and fierce, out into both of them where their bodies met. Spreading, spooling, scorching.

Necks were sucked hungrily between teeth. Belts unbuckled with frantic, fumbling fingers. Jeans yanked down, kicked off.  Fuck – Adam felt the hardness between them. Fuck – the swelling urgency. Fuck – the  _need_ , to take that heat, that hardness between greedy lips.

“FUCK.” Ronan choked out the curse as Adam took him in his mouth, careless with his teeth.

“FUCK. FUCK FUCK, ADAM, FUCK.”

Adam’s sucked his lips away with a hard pop, but his hand didn’t stop.

“Fuck you, Lynch.”

“Fuck… yes… me… Adam… please…”

So, Adam did. He flipped Ronan over on the table, spread him open roughly and slicked him up with his tongue. He sunk his teeth into Ronan’s shoulder as he pushed into him, slow and hard. He breathed hot into Ronan’s ear and twisted his chin around for wet, demanding kisses. Ronan was helpless beneath him. Every thrust, every bite, every ragged breath on his neck elicited another desperate moan. Adam collected those moans like trophies. He put his mouth to Ronan’s ear and whispered, urgent and close, “You’re a fucking asshole, Lynch.”

Ronan gasped out a moan.

“You know that, right?”

Moan.

“But you’re mine. My fucking asshole.”

MOAN.

Ronan arched his back, grinding up into Adam’s hips. Adam picked up the pace, his thrusts unforgiving, his words hissing to the rhythm.

“Mine.”  

Moan.

“Mine.”

Moan.

“ _Mine_.”

_MOAN_.

“Adam, fuck, I can’t… I’m sor…”

“Shut up.” Adam curled his fingers, tight, over Ronan’s. “You’re an idiot.” He dragged Ronan’s earlobe between his teeth. “And I love you.” He drove the words into Ronan with a slam of his hips.

Ronan came like a seizure – back arched, muscles clenched, breath stopped.

Adam’s body burned with triumph. Closing his eyes, he surrendered to every warring feeling inside him, and finally, finally, exploded into Ronan.

When he blinked his eyes open, spots of light swam in his vision. His blood still pounded in his ears. Sweat-drenched and panting, he slumped against Ronan’s back, aware of nothing but the thud of pulses where skin met skin.

After their breath had slowed – was it a minute? An hour? – Adam pressed a kiss to the back of Ronan’s neck, softly. Ronan let out a sigh and melted beneath him, like a marshmallow beneath a flame. Adam smiled, a little grudging, a little smug.

He murmured into the nape of Ronan’s neck, “I meant it, you know.”

Ronan nodded, numb. “Yeah. Me too.”

The gust of affection blew another fight away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it :) 
> 
> I'm on tumblr here - https://softasapoem.tumblr.com/


End file.
